Caught My Eye And Now You Die
by XbuttonsX
Summary: What can I say? Seeing you walking down the street attatched to him the way you were, you were a fine target. Just like the others, you fell and died. But it wasn't me who killed you. No. That was 'him'. Warnings: Rape, violence


**A/N: Hello all. This is … a very .. creepy fic. And I know that you will want to flame it all. It's Axel, okay, people? I am conducting an experiment and you are all involved. I know how you like it when your hated characters are the bad guys, getting slaughtered and tortured in the end by your loved characters. But what happens when it is two disliked characters or two loved characters? I myself love Axel, Demyx and Zexion. But, how will you react when you see what Axel is capable of? Will you hate him as you hate your disliked characters? Or do you continue to adore him? That is my question. Tell me afterwards what you think, okay?**

**Oh, and a notice to those of you that read Azurela, (if you don't you really, really should) you will probably notice that this seems quite a bit like Hysteria and its sequel. I sigh at that fact. I didn't mean to. I swear. But you did say it was okay, right, An-chan? I'm so scared about this! **

**Dedicated to An-chan and Dreamer, because they believe in me.**

**&**

I walk the streets alone -or as alone as I can be- just wondering who will be next. He truly is uncontrollable when he craves blood as he is right now. My eyes happen upon you as I pass the shrouded field, a burning knot forming in my stomach when I notice you not ten yards away. I can tell _he_ wants you. But, unfortunately, you aren't alone. There is another boy, his hair, blue-slate, hanging down over his pale face. I feel _his _anger -craving- bubbling up and I want to run through the field beside me -jumping the chain-link fence if I have to- so that you don't see me as I watch you hanging from him, exchanging a brush of the lips on these deserted streets we walk.

My mind wanders to the boy still waiting at home -did he even say he was going to be with the others tonight?- and I know he would be upset if he figured out what was happening but _he_ won't let me concentrate on anything except keeping him in check as he forces my chilled legs into motion. He grabs for something in the pocket of the dark black trench-coat that is slung around my shoulders for warmth in this mid-summer's evening air, causing my lips to part in a horrified gasp. I try to make a noise, needing you to see me, hoping you have caught some news broadcasts, allowing you to escape before I can get any closer but it doesn't make any difference. You are too obsessed with the slate-haired man to take much notice of little-old-me, psycho-maniac with flaming red hair.

"Zexion, what's wrong with that man? He looks drunk," you whimper, shoving your face in the crook of the other man's neck. I know how horrid I must look, fighting for control the way I am but you don't sense the danger I pose. I don't want to hurt you, I really don't.

"R-Run!" I manage to gasp, our fingers grasping the sought-after handle to the knife that resided, hidden, in the deep confines of the pocket. My long legs are able to reach you before my warning has time to contact your ears.

"Demyx, run! Leave him to me! Go hide!" you lover cries, placing himself between us in a fighting stance of defence. So your name ... It's Demyx? The name alone makes my body tremble - I hate learning the names of those I am going to damage. I know I'm beyond keeping control - that was lost when you strayed across my line of sight.

"Get away!" I snarl, my lips curling in a horrific, feral growl. Your eyes widen in horrified shock at finding yourselves in such danger but still you fail to move - you don't realize yet that I am a predator, true to the nature of the beast. Zexion grabs your arm and tries to push you away as my legs crunch, preparing for a strike. Still, you refuse to move, almost as though you are frozen to the spot. My eyes lower to slits, cutting away the emerald that shone there and I stay crouched down in my feral stance, readying myself for the attack. I pounce.

Instead of you strangled scream as I had thought to fill my ears from my actions, your horrified gasp fills my world. Your saviour slumps to the ground, his eyes dimming as blood poured from the wound I inflicted upon his tender neck. He glares as he falls, clutching at the leather of my cloak and still you stare. I can't get over how you just stare like you are helpless to save him. Even after I slaughter someone you care about right in front of you, you just stand there, mouth gaping open in horror.

"That's right, Demyx, run! Get away from me!"

It is your beauty that makes me want you, crave you, the way I am. Tell me, is that why I'm taking your hand in mine and forcing you into the seclusion of the dark alley? Is that why I'm forcing you down into the soiled grime? Is that why you are screaming, begging me to stop? Is that why I make you bleed?

"Please! ... You c-can't! S-stop!" you cry out, shutting your eyes against the harsh pain of reality. I don't think that you realize that your distress is what makes me want you all the more. Tears are streaking down your perfectly pale face and they make me tremor. How could I be doing this to something so .. amazing, so ... what other word in the world is there to describe you better then perfect?

Right now, as I lower your jeans and shove your legs to your chest, defiled comes to mind. Defiling you? Yes, that is what I'm doing right now. I'm defiling your unblemished skin with the crimson blood that drips from both the slashes of my knife against your temple, chest and neck and the wounds you receive from your skull crashing against the rock-hard pavement. Now, your perfection is being spoiled by grimy dirt as you struggle to release yourself from my grip as I undo my clingy jeans as well.

"I'm sorry, Demyx," I whine, breaking through for only a moment as _he_ pounded down into you, making you cry, scream and fight all the more.

"M-Monster! Y-You aren't sorry!"

Your words make my heart sink and my stomach to writhe in discontent. Because of that feeling, _ he _took over once more, causing screams to erupt from your mouth before I could clasp my lips to it as our bodies became one in a writhing mass of heat. My hand wriggled down over your petite body to grasp at your member, causing you to emit that strangled cry as it twitched into life while I stroke it, timing it with my thrusts deep into you. My tongue delved into that warm entrance that gave off the straggled cries that I love hearing, making another burst through. Silly. You don't even think to bite down. Maybe from all the horror you feel?

I realize that I have Roxas so i don't _need _to do to you what I'm doing. But with Roxas, I don't get to hear these pleas and screams and I must be so much more cautious so as not to hurt him -he is only a fragile boy after all. You I can hurt all I please. And guess what, there's no one around to hear your pleas except Zexion's drained corpse and a few hungry rats that are waiting for me to finish before they come to nibble at the leftovers.

I'm empty and exhausted but I'm not quite done. Can you blame me? Your cry when you release -even though it was rather forced- makes me want you again. No wonder Zexion died to protect you. I think he just wanted to hear your seductive moans. I can tell that you are numbed to me now and that it doesn't hurt nearly as much third time round. You just take in my essence in muffled silence, your eyes averted as though the sight of me alone is poison.

Collapsing in a heap on top of you, I take a few steadying breaths against your heaving chest. I trace my still-dripping hand up and stroke you cheek, slipping my fingers into your mouth so you can taste your own essence, making a scowled wince cross your face which you shove farther into the dirt.

"Haven't you already hurt me enough? Just leave me alone. You've taken my love and my will. What more do you want? Let me go," you whimper, not daring to lock your brilliant orbs with mine. My crimson spikes droop and flow down over your face as I lower mine to brush my lips against yours, more passionately this time. Those lips purse as you struggle once more to rid yourself of my presence. Your words sink in and cause my emeralds to widen in slight horror.

"You can't leave! If you leave, you'll tell on me! Then I have to go away to the bad place that Roxas tells me about!" I whine, my voice turning into that of an innocent little child. You shake your head, whimpering -you all seem to do that a lot when in this situation- not being the least bit conned by my tone. I knew just by the sight of you that you were a smart boy. I knew you would realize in the end that I was a serious threat.

"H-How could I tell on you? I-I don't know your name."

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized? But if you do then I can't let you go. I _could _always take you home with me. Though I don't think Roxas would take kindly to that. But don't you think that would be _fun_?"

"No! No, I don't want to go with you! I just want to go _home_! I can't remember your name already, I swear!"

I smirk and drag my tongue across your gritty, salty cheek, making you go into a fit of wriggling squirms. The knife I had set down while inflicting my damage found its way back into my hand. I place it against your throat, causing you to yelp and cry, tears flooding back into your wide, oceanic, blue-green eyes.

"Please, Axel, I'm begging you. Spare my life," you plead, trying to worm my name into the mix so that I take pity on you. My emeralds turn into those fearsome slits as my mouth breaks into a smirk.

"I grow tired of this game. What do you say we end this?" My voice comes out as a growl that I have learned to recognize as _his_ way of speaking. By this point, no matter what you do or say next, _he _is going to kill you. Nothing matters to _him_ anymore. The only reason you have stayed alive this long is because _I_ tried to save you. "Goodbye, Demyx," _he _growls as the blade slices through your delicate flesh. You gasp and cry as he smirks down at you, loving every second of your suffering. Pulling up the jeans that drape around my waist, _he_ goes back into the street and grabs the slate-haired corpse, pulling him over to be heaped in a pile on top of what used to be you. Your vibrant eyes hold no life as still you drain of the crimson life-force that willed you on. I right your jeans and slip off into the dark, heading back to get washed up before Roxas manages to get back home.

-

"You've done it again!"

My eyes shoot up upon the blonde who was waiting on the opposite side of the door, tapping his foot in annoyance, his arms crossed tightly across his chest with a scowl spread over his angelic features. Closing the door sheepishly, I feel myself shrink against the wood. I know that look; I'm in deep trouble. Giving a guilty laugh, I step closer to him, hands deep in my pockets, attempting a look of innocence.

"H-hello, Roxas. W-what are you doing home so e-early?" I squeak, losing all of the menace and danger I had used with you - there was no way of scaring my Roxas into submission!

"I didn't feel like hanging with the gang tonight. I felt like staying home and spending time with you. But while supper is getting cold, you're getting your rocks off on some poor boy on the street. And by the looks of it, he put up a fight."

"H-how did you ... figure out?" I asked, staring hard at the floor. I didn't bother to feign innocence; Roxas could read me like a book.

"Do you honestly think I'm that naïve? I know you've been going at it for months now! The news has been keeping it hushed up but I know it's you killing those people!"

"But it isn't! It's not _me_!"

"You really do think I'm an idiot! You're still wearing the evidence all over you! Have you not seen yourself? You're covered in blood!"

"Roxas, you don't understand! It really wasn't me! It was _him_!"

"Who? Another lover you aren't telling me about?"

"Never! Oh, Roxas! I don't know how to explain it! I think ... When I see those boys, something inside me snaps. It's like someone else takes over. It's really not me doing it! I swear!"

I shock myself with the tone and quality of my voice. It was quiet ... but more like ... I was happily desperate to get my secret off my chest. Roxas catches the tone and I watch his body loosen.

"Axel ..." I don't know if he believes me or not but he turns his face away from me, his eyes masking pain. He doesn't believe me. He just doesn't and it hurts to know how little faith he holds in me. "Axel, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I..." He believes me? "I didn't want to ... scare you? You would hate me for it. I just didn't want you to know."

"About what? The fact that I'm sleeping with a bipolar, homicidal maniac? I think I would have liked to know that fact! How many was it this time? What did they do that caught your eye?" Roxas growled, the cold edge returning to his honey-smoothed voice. I whimper as still he looks away -much like you did- and it makes me feel as though I am the devil, torturing his prey. I slink closer but he steps back in disgust.

"Roxas, I .." I falter, but hang my head. "There were two this time. Zexion tried to protect him but Demyx looked too much like you for _him_ to pass up. _He_ wanted him, Roxas. _He_ took Demyx, not me."

"According to the news, these two are your fifth and sixth, aren't they?" he accused, seemingly ignoring my statement.

"No, Demyx was my ninth."

"What happened to the other four?!"

"I-I guess they haven't been found yet."

I think my eyes are watering. There's something about you, Demyx, that just ... I think you broke me - if I was even right in the first place. My fists ball and I lower myself to the ground in a heap, kneeling before my blonde lover.

"I have to call the police, Axel. Despite what you claim, you are still a murderer, you have still killed people. You are a wanted criminal."

Roxas turned his back to me and I could feel the tears overflowing in fright. He had told me all about jail once after I asked while watching CSI one night. He explained what happened to the bad people that they captured and put in there. He also mentioned that sex-offenders got beaten up. I can't handle being beaten up!

"Roxas, you can't! Please! I thought you ... loved me."

I heard the blonde growl as he turned, eyes glistening with tears that threatened to spill out over his cheeks. He glared down at me, my huddled pile of nothingness on the tiled entry way. "Don't use the guilt trip on me, Axel! It's not going to work! Not this time!"

"Roxas, please! I'll do anything!" I whisper, begging, edging closer, a beaten dog with its tail placed firmly between its legs. "What can I do to make it up to you? What can I do to make you better?"

"You can shut up for a minute! It's kinda hard to wrap my head around this as is! I mean, I had my suspicions but ... I didn't want to be right!"

It was quiet for a moment, his heavy breathing causing me to tremble. My mind worked through everything I had done and I know that it really must have been confusing. Roxas had always taken justice's side, but now he was forced to choose between me, the one he loves and justice, the thing he devotes his life to.

"Punish me," I breathe, unsure if he could even hear me.

"What?"

"I said, punish me. Maybe you can make him go away."

"... Come on. We'll talk over supper."

He took my hand -to my shocked amazement- and dragged me to my feet, leading me fourth into the kitchen where pizza was laid out for us. My cheeks grow red as he grudgingly places our food in the microwave, pushing me over onto a near-by chair.

"Now, explain."

"What's left _too_ explain?"

"Why is still left. Did you ... _'he'_ … really kill them just because they ... remind you of me?"

I shake my head. "No, that was only Demyx. It's just that they catch my eye with something they do, say or look like. The first boy, er, I think his name was ..."

"Kadaj."

"Yeah, Kadaj. He was ... going on about his mother. He seemed lonely. So I ... I helped him. He told me that his mother had died in a car crash and that he ran away from home because his father kept hurting him. He said I did him a favour when I killed him."

"Did you rape him, too?"

"The only one I didn't rape was Zexion."

Roxas cringes, both from how easily I talk about killing the first boy and because the microwave starts beeping, indicating that our meal is ready. He crosses the short distance and grabs the two slices. When he comes to me again, his face is set in a grim line.

"Enjoy. This is your last bit of food for a week. And no more sex for double that amount of time."

"But, Rox-as!"

"You said anything. Your punishment starts as soon as you finish that."

I sigh. A deal's a deal, after all. We eat our pizza in silence and then he pushes me into the back room, the one we have taken to calling the torture chamber. It's the first time I realized just how kinky we were when I found myself fastened to the wall, stripped of my soiled clothing. Roxas gave me a long, hard stare before heading over to the doorway.

"I'll come in twice a day to give you water. I don't want you to die on me. I just want you to see that what you have done is a horrible crime. Maybe force that on _him_ whenever you feel hunger pains."

-

Roxas sticks to his word and I only see him twice a day for the next seven days. I never knew such hunger in my life and by the third day I was writhing from the sheer pain of it. The entire time I was reflecting on the ones who I destroyed and each thought brought on a wave of guilt. It was my fault I was in this mess so now I just had to endure my pain. My blonde lover had told my employer that I had a bad case of the flu and wouldn't be in for the remainder of the week. It's not like he cared though. Sometimes I think he would like it better if I were never to show my face in the place ever again.

It was with a sigh and stern warning that Roxas came and unshackled me on my last day. He asked me, 'Did you learn? Will you kill anyone ever again?' My answer was a simple quiver, a shaking of the head before I collapsed into his arms, sobbing. I knew I was a monster. Maybe it would be best for me to just go to jail. But I'm better now, you see? I can be a good boy! I'm just sad that I found this out after I killed you. Will you forgive me for that, Demyx? Forgive me for killing you?

-

I walk the deserted streets alone until I notice a young man with hope-filled eyes that shine in the bright night. As I watch him go by, I wonder if the monster can ever truly be slain. Wouldn't it be so easy to take him right now, shoving his pink head into the ground as I had done for you that night ten days ago? I sigh as I watch him coming towards me.

"I would hurry up if I were you. You never know what lurks in the dark."

--

The End

--

**A/N; I'm officially sorry but I love that last line with a passion! XD Well, what do you say? Able to answer the questions I asked up in my first author note? Do you hate Axel, or do you still love him as you had before? And I'm sorry about Kadaj. I really am. But he was happy! XD He died happily! XD Tell me what you think, okay? Oh, and the 'torture chamber' was the kinky sex room that Axel and Roxas have. I've dreamed of having one, myself. XD Joking. XD But yeah, there are a whole bunch of kinky, Dom/sub sex-toys lining that room. XD!**

**Distracted by the sounds I hear footsteps all around.**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


End file.
